MR: Figgy One Shot Yaoi Warning
by krystalgoddess09
Summary: This story takes place between "School's Out...Forever" and "Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports." It's the first story that I've posted so I hope you guys like it. BTW the cover... I drew it. Oh and I thought it was funny, but you might not! :


**Iggy's POV**

We had been walking for sometime before it began raining. The only place close enough to stay was a creepy dark cave. Sadly the only thing that seemed to scare Angel, besides white lab coats, cages, and scientific stuff (which scared all of us) was the dark. Walking in Angel began to cry and beg to go back out, to which the Gasman, her brother, replied with a stern but loving "go by yourself." To which Max replied with a stern but loving slap on the back of the head. Fang and I laughed. Nudge was still talking about some shoes she had seen in the mall before. I rolled my eyes.

We continued to walk through the cave, I was holding on to one of the belt loops on Fang's pants. "C'mon guys, let's go faster so we can get further before we all faint from sleepiness!" Max said. I heard her footsteps speed up, but Fang's didn't change, will I tried speeding up. He still didn't. "You know, I think she means for us to go faster, Fnick." I said, still going on about how Max always seemed to almost call him Fang while we were trying to keep our identities secret, he went by Nick.

He stopped for a second. "Shut up Jiggy!" I thought about it for a second, as Gazzy and Nudge laughed. Finally I understood. My real name is James, and for a while I went by Jeff, so I made sense, even though Fnick is still funnier. Then he pulled my hand off of his loop and pushed me down. Gazzy stood next to me to help me up. I heard Nudge, Angel, and Total, our dog, walk by, but I didn't notice it too much.

"Wow, Fang doesn't seem to like you very much." Gazzy said. I smiled. "Nah, he loves me, he just can't handle my jokes." I said. Gazzy and I kept walking, but what seemed like half an hour of talking about bombs passed before he stopped abruptly.

"Are we there?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, much to my suspense. I didn't hear anything, so I took that as a 'no.'

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Um, there's a fork."

"Like in the tunnel?"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit! Gasser what are we gonna do? I can't hear them, so I don't know which tunnel they may be in. What do you see?"

"On the left there is a dark cave, on the right there is another dark cave. But the one on the right seems darker, so they probably went to the right."

"Gasser, that is a terrible idea. We should stay here and wait for them to come back and find us."

I felt his head move to look up at me. "Why? It'd be better if we actually went and found them."

"But they might not be in that tunnel!"

"Then we'll turn around. C'mon, what have we got to lose?"

"Um, our sanity, our lives, our food!" He continued to pull on my arm until I finally decided that if we died, at least we'd die together. I followed him, but I kept looking back, even though I couldn't see anything.

After quite some time Gazzy stopped, I was happy for a split second, then when all I heard was Gazzy digging through his bag for food, I got upset. He russelled for a while, as I sat down, almost on top of a bat. I sat quietly listening for little things. All I heard was a pool ahead, that was being dripped into. I was pretty sure that if that was the case, they weren't here, the splash the drops made was small in comparrison to the vasitiy of the pool. I was almost positive they wouldn't have tried to cross, but since I didn't hear them, they were in the other tunnel.

"Here." Gazzy said, as he handed me a candy bar. I loved starvation as much as the next guy, but that bar only lasted for a good ten seconds. Gazzy's was gone pretty quickly too, since he asked if I was ready to go shortly after.

"No Gasser. I think we should head back. I hear nothing ahead of us, and they wouldn't go through the trouble of going so far just to rest. Gasser we _have_ to go back! Now!" I began to get frustrated, because I knew he wasn't listening.

"Okay." He said, I heard the disappointment in his voice. We stood and began walking again, I know that he could take advantage of my blind...ness, but I knew that he wouldn't. He was better than that. Still I was worried about something, that I didn't know. Maybe the fact that if we went back there was the chance that we could run into something that we didn't want to.

We were almost back, at least according to Gazzy, when my stomach growled so loud that Gazzy thought we were being chased by bigfoot.

"Gazzy, that was my stomach, do you have more food." I asked. He began to dig around his bag again. I was beginning to think the others didn't even realize that we were gone, maybe they were looking for us.

**Fang's POV**

"Hey, have you seen Gazzy or Iggy?" Max asked. I thought for a minute, realizing the last time I'd seen either of them was when I pushed Iggy over for being a douche.

"Shit." I said, looking at Max. She was looking at Nudge and Angel, who were asleep. Total was laying on Angel, but he wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey, you guys should go look for them, I'll watch the girls. Just don't be too long, my fur isn't going to brush itself." Total said. Max then turned to get her bag, just in case. She began walking back to the front of the cave. I really wanted to throw a frying pan at Total, but I didn't hesitate to follow Max.

"They must've gone the other direction at the fork." Max said, continuing to walk. I was thinking that too. I wouldn't be too affected if Gazzy got hurt, but if Iggy was hurt I'd feel slightly less important, I guess because then I'd wouldn't have his crazy talk for a while. We walked towards the entrance and didn't stop.

**Iggy's POV**

"Maybe we should just go to sleep." Gazzy said, I figured he was right, if the others were worried they'd find us. The food that Gazzy had gotten me, tasted really weird, but I ignored it and layed down.

"Ig?" Gazzy asked.

"Yup?"

"Do you think that the other's forgot about us?"

"It hasn't even crossed my mind. Gasser, why would they? They're are family, we've been together for four years! We have to remember that!" Honestly, it had crossed my mind, and still was. I figured if they had noticed that we were gone, they'd be here by now, but we were going to find them in the morning, so I wasn't worried anymore. We knew they were in the other tunnel, so at some point we'd be reunited.

**Gazzy's POV**

After sleeping for an hour, I heard a noise that sounded like bigfoot was having tummy troubles. I sat up. "Ig? Do you hear that?" I asked and I looked over and saw him sitting up. I got worried, he didn't even answer me, then I realized that he was the one making the noise. I wondered if feeding him the random plant that I found on the ground was a good idea. I wanted the two chocolate bars that were left! Don't judge me!

I got up and walked to Iggy's side. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, even though he couldn't see anything. He always did that, I never understood it. He shook his head, and bent back down. I thought maybe we should go back, but he couldn't stand. I couldn't go by myself. After a few minutes, I thought about taking him myself, I didn't know how far I could carry him, but I tried.

We didn't get very far before I heard a voice. "Gazzy? Iggy? Where are you?" It was Max, so I sat Iggy down and hollered back. "Max! Hurry up! It's Iggy!" I looked back down at him. He wasn't even awake anymore. He was whiter than normal, and he's really white. I heard Max and another set of steps coming up quickly. Finally they got close enough that I could see them. Fang was with her.

**Fang's POV**

I looked down at Iggy. He was unconcious and really pale. I picked him up, he was lighter than Max, which is saying something. I looked at Gazzy and Max. "What happened?" Max asked Gazzy.

"I gave him some food, but I guess it was like poisonous or something." Max shook her head. She looked at me and told me to bring Iggy to Dr. Martinez. I followed orders and ran out of the cave. I looked back at Iggy. He was looking worse, but I could see that he was still breathing.

_Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. _I kept thinking it, but it wasn't really reassuring. It repeated in my mind. I finally said it out loud. "Iggy don't die. Please. If you die, I'll have to bring you back to life just so I can kill you again." I said. Then I continued to think it. Dr. Martinez wasn't too far. I was only upset that it was still raining.

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up, or at least I thought I did. I heard Fang next to me. I was glad that it wasn't Gazzy. I was still mad that he poisoned me, accident or not. "So you're up?" Fang asked. I smiled.

"Apparently so." He chuckled. "So are the other's here?" I asked. Even though all I could here from the other rooms were two very unfamiliar girls.

"Nope, the others are out looking for somewhere to stay for a while. You're quite the burden." He answered. I sat up, but I was light headed, and I still felt horrible. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I had a horrible headache, which is really uncommon. Since I can't see I don't really have very many headaches, unless someone drops me on my head.

"Iggy?" Fang asked, I opened my eyes as a way of telling him that I was listening. "You're sure you're okay?" I felt the bed beside me move a little, like he sat there, but then I felt the other side move too. Not to mention they were really close to me. Was he about to sit on me?

"Yeah. What're you doin'?" I asked, but my question was answered when his chest touched mine, and he got really close. I could smell his breath, which actually smelled really good.

"This." He said, his breath on my cheek. If felt the warmth of his face getting closer, until his lips touched my cheek, then skipped to my lips. I took a sharp breath in, and just let him kiss my lips. I finally kissed his back, hard. He pulled away, then I realized that I was holding my breath. I looked down, and smiled. I felt him move, and then reached for him.

"What are doing?" He asked. I blushed.

"I want to know what you look like, or get an image. The best way is to feel you. No one has ever really explained the way you look to me." I answered. He answered by describing himself to me.

I already knew what he told me, but I pretended that I didn't. I knew he was tall and thin. That he had black hair and dark eyes. That his skin was a dark tan color. That he only wore black. I wanted to know what he really looked like. Did he have a long face like me? Were his eyes big or small? What did his ears look like?

I moved the hair from my eyes. He grabbed my hand, I felt around on his. His fingernails were long and his fingers were thin. His hands were rough, I guess from always fighting. I looked at the door.

"They're here." I said, and pulled my hand away. I could feel the sadness radiating from him. It was like a disease, suddenly I was upset, I guess knowing that we'd never have a moment like that again was the reason. I didn't mind it so much though.

The door opened, and Max walked through. "Hey Igs. How are you?" She asked. She was followed in by Nudge, Gasser, Total, and Angel. The latter of the few handed me a cookie, which I declined, due to my stomach still hurting. I still badly wanted to vomit, but I was holding it in.

Nudge sat next to me, and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded. Fang helped me up, and told the others he would carry me, if Max would help. We got outside and they pulled out their wings, I followed suit. "You're not flying stupid." Fang said. I laughed and flew up in the air, right after Max. Fang soon caught up to me, and I held onto his belt loop, like I did before all the craziness began.

Soon enough I could tell that Fang and I were far enough back to have a decend conversation without being heard, but close enough to not get lost. Although I wouldn't mind getting lost with Fang, much better than Gassy McToots-A-Lot.

"They found a small abandoned house with three rooms. Max and Nudge are sharing a room, Gazzer, Angel, and Total are sharing too. So that leaves me and you." I smiled bright.

"Good, just the way I want it. Fnick." I chuckled, and he returned by chuckling too.

"Okay Jiggy." He replied.

"You know, that makes me feel like Jell-O for some reason." We both laughed. I finally knew what it meant to honestly be in love, and I really think that he felt it too.

We finally arrived to the house, by the second half of the hour I was worn out, and Fang had to carry me. I was fine with that though. He sat me down on the floor. I stood up, and followed him to the room that we would share. There was only one bed in the room, Max asked if it was okay. We both said it was fine. That night I found out why they call it making love.


End file.
